The Hollow
by astral knight
Summary: 3 years after the Ultimate Battle, the Charmed Ones have retired from their heritage. But with a new threat on the horizon, can a lost cause who's lost all it's faith in magic become the new Protector of the Innocent? The Hollow
1. Prologue

** The Hollow**

** Written By: Martin a.k.a. iHollow**

**I do NOT own any part of Charmed. This is only for the sheer entertainment (…or hatred…depends if you like the fic) of others. All people and places are either fiction or used in fiction. All material belongs to their respective owners. Thank You!**

**W/N: This is my very first time writing a fan fiction. I'm going to start off with a prologue of the protagonist's life before the first chapter. I don't really want any of you to expect a masterpiece here. I guess you can call me a rookie. So here I go!**

**Please Read and Comment! **

3 years had passed since the Halliwells were the victors of the Ultimate Battle. And Magic School had been restored to it's safe, magical learning environment, with a better spell to keep demons away at that. The Magical Community was forever grateful to the Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. Along with their sister, Prue, god rest. But more than anything, they thought of magic as a blessing, curse, and privilege. As well as the Bowens. This family was particularly…interesting. And pretty big to boot. With the Man of the house, Hal, and the mother (and glue) of the family, Pamela. With their 7 sons, Xavier, Riley, Jack, Noel, Joel, Adam, and Penn, this was a pretty strong family, both in magic and in family. They all were gathered for their weekly Sunday dinner. And as always, Penn slouched in his chair listening to his older brothers gloat about how wonderful their lives are, with made him feel inferior and left in the shadows.

" And then the priest says, 'No wonder she kept saying bless you'!" Riley finished as everybody but Penn laughed. He faked a smile as he continued to play with his food.

"Ah, true story…" Riley said eating his rice. He pinched his brown duck tail up as looked towards Penn who was sulking in his chair.

"So what's up you, shrimp?" Riley asked. Penn sighed, trying to think about what to say to match up with their perfect lives. Penn was a bit hesitant to bring up this particular subject. But he felt he had a right to it.

"Uh…I'm trying to learn more on our heritage." Penn answered. Pamela looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked cutting into her chicken. She saw her husband slowly shaking his head in annoyance.

"I'm talking about witchcraft…" Penn answered. Hal furiously banged his two fists against the table, spilling his grape soda onto his food.

"Why must you always try to bring up this burden?!" Hal asked, his face as red as Jack's fruit punch.

"Because he could never stand when have a good time." Joel and Noel said at the same time. That was their annoying, twin shtick: saying everything at the same time and finished each other's sentences. It annoyed Penn deeply and they were aware of that.

"SHUT UP!" Penn answered.

"Penn!" Pamela said.

"Why do want to learn about that kind of stuff. Do you want to ride on a broomstick with a black cat next to the full moon?" Adam asked.

"That's the thing! Everybody has all these preconceived ideas about witches. About how they have pointy hats, broomsticks. But it's more than just stirring a cauldron." Penn protested.

"He has a point." Noel said.

"Nobody asked--what?" Penn asked curiously.

"Yeah. You have to steal ruby red slippers as well." Joel smirked. Penn rolled his eyes and looked at his mom.

"Mom, I'm just trying to find something for me, ok?" Penn whispered. Hal had sit down and cleaned up his mess.

"Every Sunday, I have to listen everybody's amazing lives. Whether it's Xavier's fiancé, Riley's comedy career, Jack's scholarship, Joel and Noel's basketball games, or Adam's random girlfriends, it nothing new. I have to live in their shadow everyday!" Penn stated.

"That's because--"

"Your not talented." Joel started and Noel finished. Penn couldn't take their arrogance anymore. He stood up from his chair and waved his right arm, sending them to the living room right next to the dining room.

"That's it!" Hal roared.

"Get out of my house!" he demanded. Hal looked at his family, who were amazed, yet frightened. Hal turned on his heel to the front door, but Pamela paced after him. She stood in front of her son who stood taller than she.

"Listen." Pamela asked. Penn rolled his eyes in annoyance once again.

"Listen! They were just teasing. They didn't mean it." Pamela defended.

"You are very talented and special. Did you see how you sent your brothers into the next room with a wave of an arm?" she joked. He couldn't help but smile.

"But honey, we've been through this. I know you love magic. And I do, too." Pamela stated.

"So why did you bind your powers?" Penn asked. She took in a deep breath. Though she told him about all the good about magic, he had no idea about the evil of magic.

"There's a darker side to the Craft. A side that I never told you about. But that particular side of magic can…it can kill you. Or worse: bring you over to their side of magic. I'd rather have you love me as a mortal mother, than you have to mourn me as a dead witch." Pamela explained.

"Okay." Penn nodded.

"And promise me that no matter what happens, love magic. Mortal or not." Pamela asked.

Penn nodded his head in agreement. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, mom." Penn smiled. Pamela returned the smile. He turned and exited the house as a demon shimmered in. Penn had already closed the door and started for his car. Pamela turned around as she felt a presence. As she saw the pale, bald demon she began to yell. But the demon backhanded her knocking her to the floor and undoing her tight bun. She brushed her silky brown hair out of her face.

"Hello, witch!" the demon spat. He then heard footsteps approaching the foyer. He turned to see the Bowen men looking at the mother and wife on the white carpet floor. As Hal ran to her aid, the demon threw 2 energy balls. One flew at Hal and the other flew at Pamela. Their shrieks echoed as they disintegrated into dust. Adam had been breathing heavily as he saw his parents die.

"Your turn!" a minion of the Underworld chuckled.

--x--

Penn's eyes went pure black. He saw a man with short, brown hair appear in front of him in a puff of smoke.

"Penn." he whispered. Penn gazed at him, his eyes still as dark as a night with no stars.

"Answer your calling." he said. Penn was stumped.

"What does that mean?" Penn asked curiously, hoping to get an answer.

"Answer your calling." he repeated. Penn then heard a phone ring. And in an instant, he had woken from his dream, but the phone was really ringing. We wiped his eyes with his tank top and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggily voice.

"Yes this is him." Penn said, now wide awake.

--x--

It was a gray, cloudy day. Penn was dressed in a black tuxedo in front of one large tombstone that read: "Bowen. A family of strength. May they rest in peace". His eyes were filled with sadness and depression. But no tears ever shed from them. It had been 4 days since he had gotten the news about the death of his entire intermediate family. 30 minutes had passed and he was still standing in front of them. A woman dressed in a black dress and her short, dark, brown hair tied back approached him. Tears still running down her cheeks, he saw his best friend, Serena Townsend stand next to him. Her eyes were blood red as she stared at her best friend. Penn gritted his teeth in anger.

"What do you want?" Penn asked in a somewhat mean tone.

"I'm so sorry, honey…" she whispered. He didn't respond to her condolences. He just stood there.

"You want some company at home?" she asked.

"No. I need some time for myself." Penn answered. She gave him an understanding nod.

"If you need me… I'm here." she assured. He nodded and walked away. Halfway through the cemetery, he saw a short haired man in black dress pants, with a white button shirt tucked in, and a long black robe. He walked up to the heartbroken man. And in an instant, Penn recognized him.

"Who are you?" Penn asked curiously.

"My name is Leo Wyatt." Leo answered. Penn nodded. He looked at his light blue eyes and somehow felt safe again.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Really I am. It must be really hard on you." Leo empathized. He nodded sadly.

"I'm here to make it easier for you." Leo suggested. Penn looked at him from the floor frowning.

"What do you mean? How can you make this whole experience easier on me?!" Penn asked annoyed.

"You said you wanted to know more about the Craft, right? Magic? Your heritage?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I--wait! How do you know I said that?" Penn asked, shaking his head. Turning on his heel, he attempted to get away from him.

"Listen." Leo pleaded. Penn had stopped in his tracks. That was one of the last thing his mother ever said to him. Listen. Penn turned around and walked back towards him.

"I'm listening."

--x--

Both Leo and Penn was sitting on his couch in his small apartment in the city. It was messy, gray, and somewhat dumpy.

"So let me see if I have anything. I 'm an actual witch. I have gifts. Gifts I can't return to sender. My parents and older brothers were killed by demons. And it would be best if I moved to a place called Magic School so I can better my so called gifts and be safe again now that my powers are unbound." Penn clarified. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Whatever…" Penn shrugged. Leo frowned.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Do you really want to--" Leo asked but got cut off by Penn.

"Do you want me to go or not?" Penn asked. Leo nodded his head.

"Pack your stuff. Your going to Magic School." Leo said trying to lighten the mood. He had failed miserably.

"Yipee." Penn said in a monotone type of voice. He got up and head to his room to pack. After he finished, Leo grabbed on to his hand.

"Ready?" Leo asked sympathetically.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Penn shrugged. Leo pulled out a potion from his black robe and threw it on the floor. Penn coughed from the smoke and waved his hand in front of him. He was no longer in his shabby chic apartment. They were at the well acclaimed Magic School. It had been restored to it's glory with students chatting everywhere, the golden walls and floors, and the rooms. Penn looked around in amazement. Leo started to walk down a hallway to all the dorms. He opened a door that showed them teal walls with silver marble floors. The dorm contained a single bed with a desk, computer, closet, TV and 3 windows showing him the full moon and the stars shining as bright as ever.. Penn walked into the dorm dropping his duffel bags on the floor looking around.

"Get comfortable here. See if you want to meet the teachers, students, staff…" Leo suggested.

"I got it." Penn assured. As Leo walked out, he turned back to Penn who was staring out the window.

"Penn?" Leo called. He turned back to him.

"I am sorry. I'm here if you need me." Leo assured. Penn nodded giving Leo a slight smirk. Leo returned the smile and closed the door on his way out. As the door shut, his smirk disappeared and he sat on his bed, looking out the window again. As he stared out of the window, he noticed something peculiar. The stars began to align into two separate shapes. One shape had 3 boxes attached to each other with a line sticking out of the middle one with dots in the middle of the two other boxes. The other shape had a Z with a line attached to the middle of the long line. As they both faced each other Penn had no idea what they meant. He turned off the lamp next to him and laid on his bed. He started at the symbols in the stars until he fell asleep.

--x--

Penn wasn't the only one observing the alignment of the stars. Up in the Heavens, a 13 year old boy dressed in white and gold robes was looking through a gold cauldron. He pushed his shoulder length hair behind his hair (which was somewhat graying) and looked closer. He, too, had seen the symbols in the stars.

"Sandra!" he called. She paced to him as quick as possible.

"What is it, Kevin?" Sandra asked. She gazed at the cauldron and was shocked.

"What does it mean?" Kevin asked curiously. She looked worried as she continued to look into the pot.

"The Hollow. The Keeper…has…returned." Sandra replied. Kevin looked worried at the stars.

"Who's the Keeper?" Kevin asked. Sandra shook her head in disappointment.

"I wish I knew…" Sandra admitted.

The Keeper of the Hollow has returned to the Craft. This destiny was a major one. One that would need some with dedication, skill, and will. But does those characteristics lie in Penn? Does the Magical Community have a new Protector of the Innocent? Can Penn tap into the power of…the Hollow?

**Well…there it is! Tell me what you think of the main plot and characters. I don't know when I'm going to release my next chapter but I assure you, it will be soon. Though I probably can't please all of you, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. BTW, PhoenixLighter's fanfic, Witchlighter did inspire me to do the stars alignment. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Origin of the Hollow

**The Hollow:**

**Chapter 1: The Night from Within**

**Written By: Martin a.k.a. iHollow **

**I do NOT own any part of Charmed. This is only for the sheer entertainment (…or hatred…depends if you like the fic) of others. All people and places are either fiction or used in fiction. All material belongs to their respective owners. Thank You! **

**W/N: This is the actual beginning of the story. A lot of fan fictions start off with a two-parter so I guess I'll start off with one. Forgive me if some of the information is not accurate. You'll get to see both Paige and Leo throughout this fan fiction. You may occasionally see Piper and Phoebe, but Paige and Leo are teachers at Magic School. So here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Origin of the Hollow: Part 1 of "When the Stars Align"**

It's been 2 months since the death of Penn's family. After the death of his parents and 6 brothers, he's been living at Magic School under the guidance of Professor Leo Wyatt and Paige Matthews. Or at least supposed to be. After his experience, Penn refuses to use magic, and he's been getting into a lot of trouble since. But maybe he'll change his ways. Maybe not.

Leo was in his office in a meeting with Paige sitting on his left and the teachers discussing the new year's school classes. They were all dressed in long black cloaks and casual clothes. Leo had worn his usual plain white button shirt with black dress pants and shoes. While Paige had worn a black t-shirt with white Capri's and black heels with open toes. Leo scratched his hair as he examined his papers. He was sitting at the end of the very long dark oak table.

"Okay, so we add Alchemy I and II, but cancel Underworld 101. All in favor?" Leo asked. Everybody sitting at the table raised their hands in an agreement. They felt learning about the Underworld might tempt them to cross over. Leo nodded.

"So be it." Leo said writing on his notebook. As he was going to continue, a scrawny, balding teacher burst into the room grabbing a very testy Penn Bowen by his black t-shirt. He wore basic blue jeans and black Converse to match. Paige sighed in annoyance as she saw the lost cause chuckling.

"Mr. Vega…what…brings you here?" Leo asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, Leo, I caught this _thug_ drinking liquor and skipping my class. I have constantly told you time and time again that we are wasting our time and energy on this delinquent that has no promise to the Craft." Mr. Vega explained. But he did make a valid point. Penn was somewhat wasting their time. Spray painting on the walls, starting food fights, kicking students. Penn had lost his way and both Paige and Leo has tried on several occasions to bring him back to that way. But Paige had nearly lost all hope in him.

"Sure I do…" Penn sarcastically protested.

"I can make an elixir make your hair grow again. We'll call it 'Hair in a Vial'." Penn snickered. The teachers sighed at Penn's terrible joke.

"Well obviously, he wasted." Paige whispered. Leo shot her a glance. She shrugged and turned back to the delinquent.

"Well, although Penn is old enough to drink, he knows that alcohol is prohibited from the premises due to the other younger students." Leo explained. He closed his leather notebook and put his pen in his shirt pocket.

"We'll finish this meeting later. Thank you, staff members. You are free to go." Leo instructed. Being as some of the teachers were magical, some left in their own method of teleportation. Mr. Vega was still in the room, gripping Penn's shirt. Penn looked at him, breathing in his face (which smelled of Budweiser).

"You can go, too, Mr. Vega." Leo instructed. Mr. Vega looked quite insulted.

"Oh, no! I want him out of this school, now!" he roared. Paige ticked her head back in surprise. But Leo wasn't phased.

"I said I'll handle it!" Leo repeated in an agitated whispered. Mr. Vega gave him a ugly look and gave it to Penn as well who was still smiling and giggling. He let go of Penn's now wrinkled shirt and stormed out of the office.

"Penn, sit down." Leo instructed.

"I really don't want to…" Penn said with a smile.

"Now!" Leo said. Penn walked to the end of the table and sat down pretty annoyed. Leo took a good look at him. He was slouching in the chair, looking around with his messy bed hair.

"What happened to you, Penn. I've been watching you go down a path where it can only lead to destruction. You really need to man up." Leo explained.

"What do you know about me? You don't know a damn thing about me, now do you ?" Penn shot back.

"Look, we are just concerned. All right? I told you time and time again that I know how it is to lose your family. And being an ignorant drunk is not the way to pay them back for the things they did for you ." Paige said with a serious, almost pissed face.

"Yeah, making me feel better about myself, raising my self esteem, refusing to let me practice the Craft. Yeah, they have done so much for me!" Penn retorted sarcastically. Leo stood up and walked towards Penn.

"So learn the Craft. There are so many things that Magic School can teach you. Learn about everything you wanted to know." Leo asked.

"Why should I learn about the very thing that killed my family? It's because of magic that I'm even here. Wasting my time and energy." Penn protested.

"No. That was dark magic. You can practice good magic to avenge them. Find the sick person who killed them and vanquish them." Paige shot back. Penn looked to the floor, cleaning his nails.

"I don't think so. And I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you guys. I think I just need some time alone. That's all." Penn concluded as he stormed out of the room. Paige dug her fingers in her hair in frustration.

"What do we do, Leo? I mean this kid is giving up on magic and I have no idea what do with him. We've tried everything." Paige said getting up and pacing the room. But as Leo began to speak they were suddenly consumed in bright white orbs and vanished from the room.

--x--

Back in the dark, dwellings of the Underworld, a bald demon was pacing his lair with a turn on his heel every five steps. The lair set with a small cottage and a table set with a black and violet cloak and ritual tools. As he turned on his heel, a demon had shimmered into the lair.

"Kane, what are you doing?" the demon who just shimmered in asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to lure the witch out of Magic School to finish him off once and for all." Kane answered.

"But the protection seal on the School is stronger than ever." the demon informed.

"Don't you think I know that? If what the mystic informed me about this Penn is true, then the Magical Community is going to receive a new Protector." Kane retorted.

"So how do we do it?" the minion asked. Kane turned around to think once more. As a evil sly grin had come upon his face, he turned around to the minion.

"I think I just may have a way to do it…" Kane answered with a confident tone of voice.

--x--

Leo and Paige were summoned to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. This was the place where all the Elders did their best thinking. But as of the moment, this sacred place was held for a meeting with the Chancellor of Magic School and the best teacher there. They appeared opposite of about 5 Elders with a giant golden cauldron in the middle. Both Sandra and Kevin in the front of the Elders behind the cauldron. Paige was surprised to see them all here. But Leo was holding his stomach in dizziness for he hadn't orb in years. He had always used his teleporting potions as they were better for him and his stomach.

"Give me a minute. My organs need to catch up." Leo asked holding stomach.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Sandra. Kevin. What brings you guys…I mean, us…here?" Paige said confused.

"We have a serious matter to discuss with you guys." Sandra informed.

"Care to elaborate?" Leo asked, now focused.

"Gladly." Kevin answered (he was really digging the whole Elder gig).

"About 2 months ago, I observed an alignment of stars to form the two symbols of the Hollow." Kevin explained. Leo and Paige were equally shocked. Both of them had dealt with the Hollow on several occasions.

"Really? Do you know what it means?" Paige asked. Kevin nodded.

"Eons ago, before the Warren Line started, There was a war happening. It was a war of such evil power that the side of good needed stronger power. And so 3 of the strongest witches of good gave their powers to one soul. Her name was Dorothy Lane. She was the strongest witch of her time. But after the war was finished, demons had came and killed her entire family. So Dorothy stole their powers back and went on a total rampage to find the demon who killed them. She had no care for whoever got in her way. And so the three witches met with the 3 greatest demons of the time to attempt to vanquish her forever." Sandra explained.

" But she had gained their powers as well. So the 6 of them had created a box and a spell to contain her powers; the spell that Piper, her mother, and grandmother had used in the Ultimate Battle. So they became the 7 Pillars of the Hollow; 3 souls of good, 3 souls of evil, and 1 soul of neutral. Their bodies were buried in the same tomb where the Hollow is kept. That's where the two symbols come from. The tri-box is the symbol of good while the Z seal is the symbol if evil. And that is also how the Hollow has the effect of absorbing powers." Kevin finished.

"Okay. Okay. So, what does this have to do with us?" Paige asked still awed from the origin of the Hollow.

"Well, we had found a prophecy that 6 of the 7 Pillars wrote before their death." Sandra had informed. A raggedy paper was pulled from her robe and handed to them. They opened it to find the Prophecy of the Hollow:

"_Across the seas and through the night,_

_A destiny a fallen witch can't fight_

_As the sacred Hollow stars align_

_Good and evil shall intertwine_

_A lost secret they must bury deep_

_A powerful force they must keep_

_The sacred path you now must follow_

_Accept the blessed curse of the Hollow" _Leo recited.

Paige nodded in acceptance. Though she didn't really understand it.

"This still doesn't explain what this has to do with us…" Leo said still looking at the parchment.

"The stars of the Hollow is meant to tell us when the true Keeper of the Hollow has returned to their roots. And we first noticed the stars aligned over Magic School." Sandra informed. Leo's eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped as well.

"Wait. So are you saying that the Keeper of the Hollow is a student at Magic School?" Paige guessed.

"Yes. We just don't know who." Kevin answered. Paige had turned to Leo who was still in awe.

"Have any ideas there, buddy?" Paige asked. Leo was shaking his head, tying to put pieces together.

"If the stars aligned 2 months ago…and Dorothy went on a rampage after her family was murdered…then…it must be…" Leo said now wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Who? Who?!" Paige asked not standing the suspense anymore.

"It's Penn!" Leo answered. Paige gave him a disgusted face.

"No. Seriously…" Paige said, hoping it was really a joke. Leo placed his palms on her shoulders shaking her.

"You do the magic: the stars gathered two months ago, when Penn first comes to Magic School, and Penn is going through the same thing that Dorothy went through. It's like history is repeating itself. '_A destiny a fallen witch can't fight'. _It's gotta be Penn." Leo explained.

"Leo. It's not that I don't believe you. You've proven your point. But Penn is the last student on my mind to accept this. Especially his view on magic." Paige protested.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"After his family was killed by a demon, he kind of gave up on life. He's skipping all of his classes, disrespecting his teachers and students, but if that's not enough, he's also becoming an alcoholic." Paige explained.

"Amazing power like that does not do well in the hands of Penn. Now Ava Gunn. That is a good student with a lot of promise and would do well in being the Keeper of the Hollow." Paige concluded.

" I agree. But A: It's not her destiny. And B: This is exactly what he needs; responsibility, dedication, a reason for being! You take that away from him and he will never come to the Craft." Leo retorted. Paige knew he was right.

"Fine. But how are we supposed to get him to his destiny?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I can help…"

--x--

Kane had gasped. He opened is eyes as he came out of his astral projection state of slumber. The demon had sat there next to him.

"Lucius! I have a plan better than killing him. We lure him to the dark side." Kane explained.

"But I don't…the Window of Opportunity! Of course!" Lucius answered.

"We sway him over to the dark side. Show him all the wonders of him being evil. And now that I know that he is the Keeper of the Hollow, we can reek so much havoc on the Innocents, I can't even stand it." Kane answered.

"Which brings us back to the dilemma of how do we get him out of Magic School." Lucius asked remembering their dilemma.

"Don't worry. Where there's a witch, there's a way…" Kane answered.

--x--

Penn was sitting on his bed gazing at a picture. It showed his mother holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Penn continued to stare deeply into her green eyes. They were filled with such innocence and grace. Penn began to breath heavily as he held back his tears. And in that second, Paige and Leo orbed into his dorm. He had looked up annoyed.

"You know, there's an Ancient Chinese secret. It's called doors!" Penn barked. A piece of his father had jumped into him.

"Don't get all smart-ass on us. We have a very important matter to discuss." Leo said agitated.

"You have a future in magic whether you like I or not. You have a future of saving innocents and vanquishing demons. We need a protector and that's you!" Paige said getting in his face.

"And why do I have to listen to you?" Penn asked (his breath now smelled of AquaFresh).

"Because you have a destiny that you can't run from. You can run from me, you can run from Leo. But you can't run from destiny!" Paige continued. Penn had got up and walked to the other side of the room, trying to escape all of this.

"You have a pretty big destiny. One that effects all the innocents you were meant to save. A destiny that makes you even more powerful. A destiny--" Leo said. But he was rudely cut off by Penn.

"Destiny this, destiny that! If I hear that word one more time, I swear I'm gonna lose it!" Penn roared.

"Penn--" Paige started. But he didn't listen. He now was red eyed with streams of tears running down his face.

"No! Listen to me! I'm not going to embrace something that killed my family! I don't care what destiny says. And by the way…" Penn started.

"What good is magic if it only gets the people we love killed? And if I'm supposed to be this powerful person…then why couldn't I save my mom?" Penn sobbed. Paige eyes and throat started to well up with tears.

"Because you weren't meant to." a voice came from nowhere. No matter where he was, Penn always knew that voice.

"…Mom…?" Penn asked looking around. In the middle of the room. Bright lights started to swirl to form a golden silhouette of a woman. As the lights dimmed, it revealed a very solid Pamela Bowen. Penn slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She placed her palm on his hand in which Penn had trembled a bit. He walked up to her and hugged her, gently crying into her shoulder.

"I know. I'm here." Pamela said. She broke the embrace and stared at her man of a son.

"Listen. I know you blame yourself for what happened. And I knew it was going to happen." Pamela informed.

"What? So why didn't you tell me?" Penn asked.

" Because you would agve never have gotten your full powers if we didn't. I wanted to protect you from all the evils in the world. But then I might as well killed all of the innocents that you were meant to save by not giving you your birthright. I'd be stopping you from doing what you were meant to do. And that is protecting the innocents" Pamela explained. Penn nodded.

"Remember what you promised me the last time I saw you?" She asked.

"Love magic. No matter what." Penn answered. Pam nodded.

"And you need your family now more than ever." Pamela suggested.

"Who? Uncle Elmer with the lazy eye?" Penn joked. Pam couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Them." she answered. Penn looked at Paige and Leo who were just as confused. She walked up to them.

"Leo, right?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"If I remember right, you have a sister-in-law who not only traveled to the past, but observed her past life as well, right?" Pam asked.

"Phoebe. That's correct." Leo answered.

"Well, her first cousin was Piper Baxter, right? So her second cousin was Prudence…" Pamela asked hoping they would catch on. Leo thought for a second and his face expression had told Pamela that he realized what they needed to know.

"Bowen…" Leo grinned. Penn smiled at them in amazement.

"Wait so are you saying that in some twisted and bizarre way, Penn is actually…a Halliwell?" Paige asked not sure of anything right now.

"Yes and no." Pam answered.

"Eh?" Paige said clearly puzzled.

"He's a Warren, but not a Halliwell. After P. Russell was killed, the Warren line was split into two. There was Baxter (now Halliwell), and there's Bowen." Pamela concluded.

"Oh. Well then come here!" Paige said walking towards Penn. She embraced him like never before and he happily accepted.

"Honey, you have a higher calling. And I think it's about time you answered it." Pamela stated. Penn nodded.

"But what if I can't?" Penn asked worried.

"Don't worry. You will…" Pamela said.

"I'll always be here. And so will they." Pamela concluded. She kissed her son on his cheek and was lifted up to the heavens. Penn turned on his heel to Paige and Leo.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting over the last 2 months. All you've tried to do is help me and I threw it back at you. If your willing, I'm ready to learn the Craft." Penn asked.

"We're more than willing. After all, family has to stick together." Paige said wrapping her arm around Penn's shoulder.

--x--

As the Hollow stars aligned, it was about midnight and word had gotten out about Penn's destiny. About the whole school (at least all the students 12 and up) were there and looking at the well cleaned up Penn. He was now wearing a white button shirt under a black t-shirt. He had black jeans and white sneakers to match. Leo was holding the Box that contained the Hollow. The crowd was hushed by Leo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked (with free will and all).

"Yeah…" Penn nodded. He took out a sheet of paper and opened it. He then began to read:

_Ultirusque A Profugus_

_Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam_

_Nos Dico Super In Concesses Vox_

_Bonus Quod Malum_

The lid of the box had flipped open to release the well known Hollow. The ancient vapor swarmed around the room until it consumed Penn. Some of the students screamed while the others were in utter awe. He began to fight what was inside his body.

"Don't fight it!" Leo ordered. As he let the Hollow consume him, a red light and a blue light began to swarm around his wrist. As the lights dimmed, 1 tattoo was revealed on each wrist. The tri-box tattoo appeared on his left while the Z seal appeared on his right. When the process was complete, Penn stood tall as he opened his eyes. His eyes were as black as night. The students and teachers gasped at what had happened to him. He eyes had returned as he beamed a big smile at the crowd. The crowd applauded the newfound Keeper.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce to you the new Protector of the Innocent: Penn Bowen!" Leo announced. The students and teachers had cheered for him. The real Penn Bowen was back.

"So what do you want to do now?" Leo asked. Penn stood in a daze and snapped out of it.

"I wanna see a friend." Penn answered as he teleported in a bright white flash.

--x--

He had appeared in a hallway of an apartment. He knocked on the door to see Serena in a pink t-shirt and pajama pants.

"OMG! Penn!" Serena cheered. She hugged him so tight, but he didn't mind. She then saw a little kid open the door across the hallway. She gazed at him as her eyes turned to flames and went pure black. The kid quickly shut his door in shock. Penn had know idea that her best friend was possessed by Lucius. And one way or another, they will get Penn to the Underworld.

**That's it! There will be more to this two-parter. There is more to see along with Penn's new friends arriving soon. Please leave me a pretty review. And if you are apart of Shadow Tales (a Charmed forum), please leave it there as well. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading and check out " **


End file.
